crazy_dacfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Hello Pro Tap Live - Strengthening
When you have Strengthening Lesson, your card may get: *Experiences *Rise Stage Appeal and Unit Skill *Rebirth ※ Your main Idol only get experience from lesson, she doesn't have Skill and she rebirth in a different way. 1. Select the character you want to training. 2. Select training partners (up to 10 Cards). ※ You'll lose training partners after lesson ※ Don't pick your precious card by mistake 3. Pay for lesson. The price for each lesson is same no matter how much partners you pick, so it's better to pick all 10 Cards for each lesson. The price will increase when card's level get higher. You get more experience if partner cards have higher level. ※ Note that the rarity and rebirth is not related to the experience. You often see the 成功 (Success) at the end of training, but sometime a 大成功 (Great Success) occur and you can get double amount of experience. ※ 成功 and 大成功 only appeared in the animation, if you tap to skip the animation, then you might not see it. During training lesson, you have chance to rise up card Skill if the partner have same Skill. *Stage Appeal: There are various Skills with three different versions (normal, medium, large). *Unit Skill: Each group of Idol have their own Unit Skill with two versions, N rarity cards have normal version, R/SR/SSR rarity cards have high version. You can use N rarity card to raise R rarity card with same Stage Appeal, and use R rarity card to raise SR/SSR rarity card with same Unit Skill. You can raise up Skills easy from Lv1->Lv8, but it's harder to get Lv9 and very hard to reached Lv10. If you have one same Skill, you have chance to raise up 1 level of both Skill (total is 2). If you have two same Skill, you have chance to raise up 2 level of both Skill (total is 4). *Example 1: Training Tsugunaga Momoko ® with Tsugunaga Momoko (N), because they have same Stage Appeal but diffirent Unit Skill, so you have chance to raise up 1 Stage Appeal and 1 Unit Skill of Tsugunaga Momoko ®. *Example 2: Training Tsugunaga Momoko ® with Simizu Saki ®, because they have same both Stage Appeal and Unit Skill, so you have chance to raise up 1 or 2 Stage Appeal and 1 or 2 Unit Skill of Tsugunaga Momoko ®. ※ There is a glitch in the past that allow skill rise up to Lv15, but it's fixed, you can't get to Lv15 anymore. The maximum skill Level is 10, and Lv15 effect just same as Lv10. You can Rebirth a card if you use same cards as partner during training lesson (for example, training Tsugunaga Momoko ® with Tsugunaga Momoko ®). Rebirth help limit break your card level. You can rebirth a card up to 5 times and each time rebirth increase your card limit level by 3. So to reached maximum level of a card, you need one card and 5 copy of that card. ※ Rebirth not change the appearance of card.